The present invention relates to a radiating apparatus for U-shape projector system, especially to a radiating apparatus for U-shape projector system, which has special ventiduct structure and having a lamp radiating fan and a radiating fan for driving an air flow along a congruent direction.
Projector devices have rapid progress as the advance of optical and projection technologies. More particularly, the sizes and cost of the projector devices are reduced such that the projector devices are extensively used for presentation, meeting, educational training or even home entertainment. The development trends of the projector devices are high image quality, high brightness, compact size, and low price.
However, to achieve high brightness, the projector devices should adopt light source with higher power. Therefore, the projector devices requires larger radiating fan with serious noise and bulk radiating system.
Taking a U-shape projector system as an example, in such system, a light source is very close to a projecting lens and it places serious limitation to the arrangement of the radiating apparatus. For example, it is hard to manipulate a cooling air flowing toward the projecting lens such that a mirage phenomenon is likely to occur. More particularly, it is hard to arrange a radiating fan and a lamp radiating fan for the projecting lens. In conventional U-shape projector system, it is hard to provide an axial fan due to limited space between the projecting lens and light source. Therefore, only an axial fan is placed on the side of the light source opposite to the projecting lens to drain the cooling air. To provide better effect, a radial fan is provided and arranged at the same side of the axial fan. As a result, the relative hot air is driven toward the projecting lens or has the risk of flowing back toward the lamp. The hot air will cause mirage phenomenon or even degrade the radiating effect around the lamp. To overcome this problem, the volume of the conventional radiating systems is inevitably bulky.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radiating apparatus for U-shape projector system, which has improved ventiduct structure to advantageously guide an air flow for heat dissipation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a radiating apparatus for U-shape projector system, wherein a lamp radiating fan and a radiating fan are such arranged to drive an air flow along a congruent direction.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a radiating apparatus for U-shape projector system comprising a ventiduct structure with a ventiduct space, an air input end and an air output end arranged at two ends of the ventiduct structure, and a projecting lens arranged outside the ventiduct structure. A light source has a lamp center and is arranged in the ventiduct space. A lamp radiating fan is arranged at a position offset to a projecting lens, i.e., a location below a center axis of the projecting lens. A radiating fan is provided at the inner side of the of the air output end of the ventiduct structure. The lamp radiating fan inhales an air and drive the air to flow from the projecting lens to the lamp center of the lamp. The radiating fan drains the air out of the ventiduct space to rapidly remove heat from the lamp.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: